


The Avatar's Love

by tsun4de



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Avatar Mito, BAMF Uzumaki Mito, Earthbender Hashirama, Firebender Madara, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Waterbender Tobirama, i swear im going to write this, why the hell is mito so underrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsun4de/pseuds/tsun4de
Summary: After the sudden death of his father, Hashirama decides to leave Omashu, where he was born and raised, and seek answers for the questions that Senju Butsuma refused to acknowledge. As a nearly eighteen-year-old earthbender, there aren't many ways for him to quickly travel to the Northern Water Tribe, the possible birthplace of his mother, unless he accidentally meets the current Avatar on the way to Southern Air Temple and tags along.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito (minor)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. The City Boy Meets Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is gonna be sad also promise ill write this fr

Hashirama yawned.

It was already late and his small gambling incident in a local bar on the Kyoshi Island was now five hours long, his opponent seemed jolly cocky and the teen had a feeling some of the suspicious looking guys in the pub keep an eye on his flaxy bag that he took on his trip to the Northern Water Tribe. Kyoshi Island was meant to be a quick stop where he could get some food and rest – not loose all of his money in a small, musty place. The owner of the pub, a man in his late forties, challenged him to a dice match and of course Hashirama could not refuse. 

Even if he had the nerve to, there was rather a lot of potential watchers that would not let him live if he did.

“Okay, kid, place your bets” the man, his name was Lihao or something similar, smirked, sure of his next win. The teen moved his fingers, thinking. I am seventeen, so maybe… “Odd or even?”

“It’s odd, I bet two silver pieces” Lihao’s eyes shone with a strangely reddish shade. This was the first time during the whole five hours of their match when something like this happened. By no means was it a good sign, so Hashirama decided to finish this game with this one bet. “It’s my last one.”

“Oh, c’mon, kid, we were just starting to get into it!” one of the guys in the pub whined, a few approved with a spluttering manner in their voices. A tall, bald man came closer to the table and put his stinky, sweaty hand on Hashirama’s shoulder. He was close enough for the teen to feel the smell coming from his mouth; and it certainly wasn’t a pleasing experience. “There’s little to no entertainment here, on our island”

“I am sorry, but I have to refuse this time,” Hashirama said politely, pushing the man’s hand away. Lihao still hasn’t shown if the dice were odd or even, but his rather weird smile hasn’t disappeared. It was the next sign that something was very wrong with the man. “Quite frankly, I would have gotten out earlier if it was possible” the boy started to get up, ready to run for his life, anytime. The guys in the pub didn’t know he was an earthbender yet, but showing them his abilities probably wasn’t such a good idea. News travels fast, and by that, old friends of his father in Omashu could know that Butsuma Senju’s son ran away from the duty of being a soldier that was put on him by the older man. It’s not like he didn’t want to be in the army of his hometown – he would not mind that. But he was seeking answers. Father kept too many secrets from him and Hashirama found out that he had brothers only after his death. Not to mention his mother – the teen had no idea how does she look like or is she even still alive, just that she was from the Northern Water Tribe. 

He didn’t have a chance to stand upright and face the visibly stronger fellow at his full six feet of height, due to the knife being put next to his neck, definitely in intention to kill.   
“Wonderful, young lad. I knew such a city boy would never know how to defend himself from a simple shank. It’s a great moment for you to give us all of your…” 

Something crashed outside, making the rest of his words impossible to hear. The noise was pretty loud, comparable to the sound the giants chests made when they fell out of the delivery system, back in Omashu. Hashirama was used to hearing such loud noises on regular basis, so he didn’t visibly react, other than the bald man that was about to kill him with a knife. His hand turned floppy and the knife fell, making it easier for the teen to grab his bag and most of the money that were still on the table and run. 

He opened the door of the bar with a loud thud, his ears catching the yelling of people running after him. His olive green tunic was blowing in the wind, just as his ivory pants that were definitely too wide for this occasion. Hashirama cursed under his breath; it slowed him, also the bag was kind of heavy and made it harder to just run.

The moon was shining brightly, as the whole neighborhood of the bar was clearly visible – except for the cause of the loud sound he heard before, still inside that pub. The small village looked peaceful as it always did, so the teen just jumped behind an old shed, hoping no one can see him.

“Try to move and I’ll kill you” then he heard someone whisper in a cold manner. He couldn’t see the person, but it was most probably a female and she was now holding something cold, flat and sharp to the back of his neck. Again. 

“Please don’t kill me, I’m just trying to get away with my money” he said as quietly and as politely as he could. The woman was probably a Kyoshi warrior, and Kyoshi warriors were for sure not the right people to mess with. That would explain the thing that she held – if she was one of the girls, it was a fan. 

She put down the fan, slowly, allowing him to turn around and finally look at the person that had his life in her hands for a minute or two.

The Kyoshi makeup was half washed off her face, head covered with some washed-out cloth, he saw only some of the reddish (their color was resembling raspberries, he thought) locks and something that looked like the forehead arrow tattoo that he saw on pictures of the Air Nomads in Omashu. 

If he was correct, she was an Air Nomad trying to pass as a Kyoshi warrior. And she was looking intimidating, but absolutely stunning. At first he thought it was make up, but then he noticed, it’s just her pale complexion and the residues of the paint were just the crimson shades on the eyelids, a color completely different from her hair. Hazel eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes were looking at him with an emotion he couldn’t exactly describe – anger or fear? 

“Who are you?” she pointed at him with fan, blinding Hashirama for a minute with the moonlight. It didn’t seem to bother her, so he just automatically lifted his arms up to show that he does not mean any harm.

“Name’s Hashirama, born in Omashu and I just want to get to the Northern Water Tribe,” he answered quickly, backing off from the fan. That thing could look like a decoration but it was a fact a deadly weapon. “Please don’t kill me”.

Her face relaxed a bit, but the slight violence in the hazel iris did not disappear.

“What are you doing on Kyoshi then? That’s not on the way” she blew the hair off her face, unconsciously showing him the Air Nomad tattoo even more clearly.

“I was supposed to get transport from here to The Abbey” if she wants the truth, she gets the truth.

Her face eased. A quick flash of moonlight illuminated her pretty face. In this angle Hashirama would for sure believe if she told him she was a goddess from another dimension, because she looked like one. 

“You’re not lying” she whispered under her breath “And…”

She didn’t finish, because the yelling of the people from the pub got closer.

“Come out, city boy! You better give the money you lost back!” he recognized the voice of the tall, bald guy, and before he realized what’s coming, he heard a muffled sound from the Air Nomad woman. He poorly calculated the position of that man. 

She didn’t stand a chance against a towering, muscular guy while being in squatting position, so Hashirama, without hesitation, ignoring the self-made rule that he wouldn’t reveal himself as an earthbender, just made the man sink into the ground with a technique his father taught him in his childhood.

“You…” he growled, while the woman let herself go from him and stepped next to Hashirama, the cloth covering her head falling off.

He could finally see her whole head in the moonlight, the arrow tattoo glowing slightly from under the astonishing red hair, that were pretty long for a Kyoshi warrior. She looked at Hashirama with a slight amusement in her eyes and a weak smile forming on her lips.

“Thank you, city boy. But actually, I can protect myself just fine”


	2. The Heir

"Can you swim?" Hashirama asked, still running, while holding the woman's wrist. At first she was the one to lead him through the forest on the island, but then it became clear that he can run faster and it will be better if he just takes the front. 

"Not really, but I can do that if it's necessary" she stated, breathing heavily. They were moving really fast for quite a while and maybe the Air Nomad wouldn't be used to this kind of exercise, so Hashirama slowed down a bit. They were getting closer to the coast and the small beach, from which it was possible to get a boat and get away from the angry guys from the bar. The light of the moon reflected in the surface of the ocean, illuminating the shore and blinding Hashirama a little. His breathing slowly started to get more and more forced, but he kept the image of the angry expression of his father when the boy was getting tired too fast. That motivated him quickly and yanked the girl's wrist, so that they would get faster to the ocean.

When Hashirama first arrived to Kyoshi, the old fisherman told him that on the island were two harbors – one for the village and the second one, a property of a terminally ill oldie that owned a few jolly boats, perfect to travel for short distances. The trick was that, if someone wanted to get a shallop, he needed to swim for a certain length. The ocean was kind of deep in places, but the teen was a pretty good swimmer, taught by his father at young age, and didn't care much about the depth.  
They finally got to see the beach clearly and Hashirama could let go of the woman's wrist. He turned back to look at her and, deeply in her hazel eyes, he noticed an emotion that he for sure had seen before.

Fear.

"Are you scared?" He blurted, but with a soft tone only used to lost children on the streets of Omashu. Living in the most busy districts of the city taught him how to take care of the kids that got separated fron their parents for a while.

"No," she mumbled, her voice tremulous "it's nothing" the woman tried to swipe the hair off her face, but it just made it clearer that she is shaking from fear.

"That's okay if you are," Hashirama protested, unable to stop eyeing the blue tattoo on her forehead. It just catched his attention too much. "I met a couple of people who were scared of swimming too" he reassured, tapping her shoulder slightly. He wasn't the kind of person to leave somebody in the middle of the forest, probably past midnight, even though she could have killed him two times or more already.

It wasn't his smartest idea, but it was the best one in this case.

When he encountered a crying child without a parent on a street of Omashu, he usually would calm them down at first and then try to talk and find the mother or father. The Air Nomad wasn't crying, but visibly trembling at staring at the water illuminated by the moonlight. 

He just came closer and hugged her tightly to prevent her arms from shaking, just like he did with children. At this moment he also noticed that he's towering above her.  
"Focus on my heartbeat and breathe" he said in an undertone, while still holding her close to his body. 

Hopefully it didn't make her really uncomfortable. Some of the borders should not be crossed, and Hashirama knew that he shouldn't touch her without permission but if he wanted to save both of them from a group of drunk, angry people, he needed to work.

“Thank you, but I don’t think it will help” she said coldly and lightly pushed the teen’s torso away. He slapped his own face in his imagination, but of course didn’t stop thinking about getting out of the tight corner. His mind just pushed the discomfort and awkwardness away and tried to figure out a plan that doesn’t include swimming or even getting into the water. The voices of the people from the bar, who probably just wanted to get revenge mixed with the sounds of the waves and rustle of the leaves in the near forest. On the right side of the cliff they were both standing on, was a giant rock, approximately two or three times taller than Hashirama was. The bottom of the rock was surrounded by the bushes, thick enough to hide and not be noticed by a untrained pair of eyes, even with the boy’s white and light green clothing and the woman’s red hair. He just sort of moved his head in the direction, not wanting to invade the Air Nomad’s personal space by taking her wrist and she just nodded, following him and probably understanding what he wanted to do. 

As an earthbender, it would be easy for the teen to just create a hideout for the two of them, but that would probably make too much noise. Going between the scrubs sounded like a perfect way to stay unnoticed.

“What are you doing in MY lair?!” someone asked in an annoyed tone, when Hashirama was just about to put his hand between the green leaves to make some space to hide. The voice wasn’t familiar, and its owner was presumably a young boy – the voice change was strong in this one. “You were standing there for like, twenty minutes, and thought I didn’t notice? Another gross couple coming over to do something I certainly don’t want to witness, huh?”

“It’s the Avatar” his female companion answered in her usual, balanced tone and a cold flash in her hazel eyes. Maybe the sudden idea of getting into water triggered her hydrophobia a little too much and these were the consequences.

Wait.

Wait. Hashirama suddenly turned his head rapidly, feeling the pain in his neck, but he needed to look at the woman with pure shock in his eyes. Her expression didn’t show any sign of embarrassment, she was just truly confidently, staring at the bushes, where the voice was heard before.

“The Avatar? I heard this one before” the boy, or whoever was it, chuckled, but the declaration for sure must have made him curious. No sooner than he said the words, some black locks appeared between the green leaves, as did a pair of dark eyes – however, with a dose of sadness in them. These eyes suddenly reminded Hashirama of his father’s. “Introduce yourselves; but beware, I know when you lie!”

“Hashirama from Omashu. Son of Butsuma. Earthbender.” He just spoke first, still partially in shock and aware of the tension that was rising between the woman and the new-met guy (or whoever was it).

“Uzumaki Mito. The last airbender of the Eastern Air Temple, and, as I said before, the current Avatar.”

Mito, Hashirama noted. So her name was Mito. That’s a pretty short name. Oh, and a pretty one too. It suited the Avatar well. Probably.

He was slowly starting to acquire all of the new information and that certainly wasn’t good for his brain.

“Great news. Last time when I visited the Eastern Air Temple, there was no Avatar there,” he laughed loudly again, a grin forming on his face “Pleasure to meet you, Hashirama from Omashu, and Mito, the Avatar” he stood up, coming fully out of the bushes. According to his body, he was a boy, shorter than Hashirama, but taller than Mito, wearing a simple, washed-out dark blue tunic with a belt “The name’s Izuna, and, I don’t know if you heard about the Firelord, but guess what? He’s my father!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say that im very pissed at my biology teacher


End file.
